(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission of a hybrid vehicle and a method of controlling the starting of the hybrid vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling the starting of the hybrid vehicle that improves starting responsiveness in the vehicle and a vehicle transmission that executes the method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typically, a hybrid vehicles include a generator that generates electric power from the rotation of an engine, and a battery (e.g., high pressure battery) applying power to a motor for providing a drive force. Generally, hybrid vehicles can be split into two types, a parallel hybrid vehicle and a series hybrid vehicle. In a parallel hybrid type, one or more electric motors and an internal combustion engine are installed so that they can both individually or together power the vehicle. Alternatively, in a series hybrid vehicle the vehicle travels by running a generator when the battery pack energy supplied to the motor is insufficient. Additionally, the hybrid vehicle may be a combination of parallel and series.
The hybrid vehicle connects a transmission to a motor and/or a motor and an engine. In a parallel hybrid, for example, the vehicle travels in an electric vehicle mode generally driven by only a motor at a starting position and a low speed travel, and as a vehicle speed increases, by enabling a transmission to operate in an electrically variable transmission (EVT) mode, the hybrid vehicle may travel in a power split mode that more efficiently uses power of the engine and the motor. The hybrid vehicle can use a fixed gear ratio, like in an existing transmission, to improve the power performance of the vehicle. A system based on such concept improves an idle stop function, maximization of regenerative braking, and fuel consumption and a power performance of a vehicle.
Further, the hybrid vehicle may be considered an environmentally friendly vehicle improving fuel consumption and reducing exhaust gas because when the hybrid vehicle is driven by only a motor generator, the engine does not generate an exhaust gas and may be driven at an optimal fuel consumption point.
Since a transmission of such a hybrid vehicle can embody various operation modes with a simple configuration and can change an operation mode thereof according to a traveling situation of the vehicle, a traveling performance of the vehicle may be improved, such as improvement of fuel consumption of the vehicle and improvement of an acceleration performance with efficient driving. However, due to frequent changes in the driving mode, improvement in responsiveness of engine starting may be difficult.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.